


I Came Home :)

by citrus_boots



Series: Some Very Citrus Fanfics [1]
Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: (so you can imagine the kind of stress i am under), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Dads Worry About Their Daughter, Author Projecting onto THE FUCKING DARK LORD, Delivered In The Form Of Mediocre Writing From A Tired Asexual Nerd, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay Rights, I Only Know Queer Child, I've Decided To Just Not, JUST, Just Good Fathering™ All Around, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut! This Is A Wholesome House For The Good Chirrens, Non-Sexual Intimacy, On Hiatus, Quirinus Quirrell Is a Good Dad, Quirrel and Voldemort Are Not Attached™, Quirrell Is Not a Morning Person, SEMi HiATUS :(, So sue me, The Wholesome Content You've Been Waiting For, There Is Cursing In This (You Have Been Warned), There Will Always Be Snakes, There Will Be No Ableist Tropes In My Fic, There will be snakes, Voldemort Is a Good Dad, Voldemort being called "Papa" is an elaborate reference to both HMB & The LEGO Batman Movie, Wang Mu Is an Artist Ravenclaw, Who The Fuck Do You Think I Am?, actually, also fuck yeah i am absolutely guilty of roleplay set in the HP universe, also if you don't know what that means, arrive behind Denny's at 3am to watch me fight god, basically voldemort has a body for some reason that is never addressed bc i'm too lazy to write one, but like, but yeah i'm not abandoning this i'm just really bad at consistent writing energy, cursed child who?, except pls don't bc as i told the villain from the princess and the frog, fuck time logic, god is that a word??, howarts, i am planning something else kinda big but shhHHHHH it's gonna take a while, i am very small and i have no money, i cant believe this shit, i somehow managed to tag my post with nothing so uh, idk look it up or smthn, if you don't like the A Very Potter Series then this one is Not For You, if you have a stutter comment and let me know what i'm doing wrong, imma do my best with Quirrell's stutter, it doesn't look like a word anymore tbh, it's mostly AVPM canon with a li'l bit of Harry Potter tidbits, just because i felt like it, just realized it doesn't show up but it STILL COUNTS, mostly trivia shit i learned on World of Potter, not for any particular reaosn, now on to the actual tags, oh also since idk how to write the way Wang Mu spoke in the avpsy and i don't want to be offensive, so did I, starkid really said, the tags are chaos but you're just gonna have to deal, they exist because i said they do bitch, toned down bc C h a l d™, uhh yeah so Albus and Scorpio is canon, uhhh i can't tag to save my life so i hope you enjoy whatever this nonsense is, vibin, you better fucking believe i'm projecting my daddy issues onto voldy, you can't tell bc he already has them tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrus_boots/pseuds/citrus_boots
Summary: ngl the hardest part about this fic was picking one of the plethora of soft Quirrellmort lines for the titlekinda based off prompts?? you can leave ideas in the comments but like,, i take suggestions not requests (that being said i'm pretty likely to do them just because :\ i'm,, y'know,, super duper fucking gay)just some stuff™ idk what's up Quirrellmort Dad Edition because fuck you that's why
Relationships: Quirinus Quirrell & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Quirinus Quirrell & Wang Mu, Quirinus Quirrell/Tom Riddle, Quirinus Quirrell/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort, Voldemort & Wang Mu, because healthy fucking families bitch, look there are five million fucking tags and i'm not gonna tag them all
Series: Some Very Citrus Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920871
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. Letters (#1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mu sends letters home to her dads, Quirrell reads them to Voldemort over breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mu sat in the Ravenclaw common room, scrawling on a piece of parchment so fast it was a miracle the letter was intact. The grin on her face still hadn't dissipated from the previous day's Sorting Ceremony. The Sorting Hat had placed her in Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligent, creative, and wise. As she signed the letter with a heart, the prefect started calling for lights out and she hurried up to the girls dormitory. The letter could wait until the next morning.  
> -  
> voldy is irrationally mad that ravens are underappreciated. i am irrationally self conscious about this but if i put off posting it any longer i'm not gonna post it at all. overall irrationality is at a 6/10.

_Dads,_

_You'll never believe what house I got sorted into!_   
_Actually it's not that unbelievable, but it's really really great. I'm in Ravenclaw, just like you Dad! Except the hat did say I was like Slytherin because snakes talk to me sometimes, but then it got all weird and shouted Ravenclaw so I'm in Ravenclaw now. It's pretty neat, and all the prefects are really nice but also a little bit scary but mostly nice. One of the other kids my age got really sad when they said he was in Ravenclaw. I tried to talk to him but he pushed me and told me to go away. Why wouldn't he want to be in Ravenclaw, I wonder? The door is a painting and it asks you really interesting questions, and the house color is blue which is my second favorite color. So basically, it's really cool. Oh also the Head of House is really weird but he gave me a treacle tart because I didn't get to have one since I was too nervous to eat until I got sorted and then I was too excited to eat after I got sorted. So he seems nice, even though he dresses oddly and stuff. But Papa you said not to judge people unless it's for a good reason, so I'm not judging him, I promise._

_I have to stop writing now because it's time for lights out, so you won't get this letter for a few days. I hope you guys can wait that long. I certainly couldn't so it's a good thing I'm the one sending the letter. I miss you both! ♥︎_

_Love,_   
_Mu_

* * *

Quirrell squinted at the sunlight that shone through the window. He groped around on the floor with one hand, searching for his wand so he could close the curtains. Suddenly, a large grey owl landed on the windowsill with a loud thud. Quirrell, now definitely awake, opened the window and let the owl in. It fluffed its feathers and looked at Quirrell expectantly. He sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and tried to remember what he was expected to do with owls.  
The owl did not wait for him to remember, and instead dropped an envelope at his feet and fluttered out the window. Quirrell glanced behind him to find Voldemort sleeping peacefully. His husband always got up at around the same time, 8:30 AM, much too early for Quirrell, who preferred to sleep in. Quirrell was unused to being up before him. He yawned and flicked his wand to close the window and the curtains. Maybe he'd just... go back to sleep.  
He lay back into bed, his back pressed against Voldemort's, and closed his eyes. It wasn't quite the same as being attached, but it was comforting nonetheless.

Later that morning, Quirrell awoke a second time, the letter now clutched in his hand. The other side of the bed was empty, and he sat up and blinked his bleary eyes. He smoothed his striped nightgown and tried to fix his hair a bit before trudging out of bed to brush his teeth. The bags under his eyes weren't so much a symbol of sleeplessness as a constant accessory from days long past. He stumbled into the kitchen, clutching long-forgotten dreams that seemed to fade away with every step, leaving him wondering what was so interesting about that them, but with a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something. He arrived in the kitchen of their mid-sized cottage to faint humming and the clinking of dishware. There was Voldemort, downing a bowl of cereal, eye bags to match Quirrell's but looking much perkier. Quirrell slumped into the chair next to Voldemort, then quietly scooted closer until the chairs were flush.  
"How do you d-d-do this every day?" he grumbled into the table.  
"Well it's easy, really-" Voldemort began, but Quirrell cut him off.  
"Rhet-rhetorical question."  
Voldemort quietly slurped the cereal milk from his bowl and Quirrell lifted his feet onto the seat and leaned on Voldemort. Without a word, Voldemort adjusted so that they were back-to-back in the chairs. Quirrell blinked and smiled softly, and he could almost feel his husband doing the same. He lifted the letter, still absentmindedly clutched in his hands, to his face. "I-I-I have a letter from Mu," he said slowly, carefully opening the letter.  
"Would you read it Quirrell?" Voldemort asked gently. Everything was gentle now. It was a stark contrast to Voldemort's previous demeanor. It was quieter, softer.  
He obliged, and both of their smiles grew wider as the letter went on.  
"Sounds like- like she's right at home in Hogwarts," Quirrell noted, yawning.  
Voldemort's fingers tapped unconsciously on the table. "Quirrell?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you sure we made the right choice sending her to Hogwarts?"  
Quirrell was silent for a second, chewing on his lip as he pondered Voldemort's query. He wanted to believe Hogwarts was a safe place, and maybe for Mu it was. But if anyone found out...  
"Yeah, we di-did. She's happy and learning magic. Hiding her away would b-be much worse," he reassured. He felt Voldemort relax slightly and tried to let go of some of his own tension.  
"We should send her a gift," Voldemort suggested.  
"We already gave her a going away p-p-present?"  
"I know. This is more of a,,, You Are Away Present."  
"That's not- that's not a real thing."  
"It is, I just made it up, just now."  
Quirrell huffed exaggeratedly. "Fine. What should we send her?"  
"Are canary creams still banned?"  
"Pro-probably."  
"Then let's send her some of those. She can give one to the mopey kid, maybe cheer him up a bit."  
"Do you really w-want to risk her get-getting detention, Voldemort?"  
"She wouldn't get caught! She's very smart. Ravenclaw, remember?"  
The two continued to debate what present to send Mu for a solid half hour before they settled on a packet of Puffapod seeds and a little pot. Quirrell, who had been meaning to buy some fertilizer, picked up the Puffapod seeds from one of the only wizards in the area, a young lady named Julia Jones, and they sent the package later that day.

* * *

A couple days into her first year at Hogwarts and Mu was already ecstatic. Between her dads' storied of the place, she hadn't know what to expect, but she was thrilled to find it sparked her curiosity the moment she stepped foot in the castle. Ghosts drifted through the halls, and Papa had assured her that there were lots of hidden passages, which she was eager to discover. Not to mention the classes- she was learning magic! Not just the small accidental stuff or playing with Dad's wand, but real magic. It was the dawn of her 4th day when she received her first mail. A small parcel with a note tied to it with twine. She opened the note first.

_Here's a housewarming gift to remind you of us. The seeds sprout on impact from any solid surface, so they're great for windowsill gardens ** ~~and revenge~~**._   
**_Congrats on Ravenclaw! Isn't it weird that the animal is an eagle even though it has the word raven in the name? That's just deceptive._ _Eagles aren't even that smart! Ravens are not only badass, but they're also genius birds. There is no fucking reason it should be an eagle. I think you should protest._**

Mu smiled and folded the note up, pocketing both it and the gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what i'm doing,,,,,,,,,,,  
> for clarification, the normal italics on the note are quirrell and the bold ones are voldemort  
> uhhh what's your favorite song from your least favorite Starkid/TCB production?


	2. Letters (#2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with the gay dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha word brain go brrrrr

_Dads,_

_The puffapod you send me is wonderful! It's very pretty, and there are so many flowers on the windowsill of my room that I can't close the curtains anymore. Speaking of my room, I was finally properly introduced to my roommates! We've been so busy and just kept on missing each other, but we were finally able to sit down in the great hall and talk. There's Yvette, she's a really really smart and doesn't talk a lot because she's mostly reading. And there's also Melody, she's the opposite of Yvette and talks so much that sometimes the teachers have to send her out of class just to get through a lesson. There's also Emily, she likes building stuff and sometimes acts more like a Gryffindor than a Ravenclaw. There are others, but I didn't talk to them much. I think Yvette might want to be friends though! I can't tell because she's hard to read, but she sat next to me in all the classes we have together and let me borrow a quill even though she doesn't let anyone else borrow her stuff. I'll keep you guys updated on that._

_By the way, have you two taken my advice and started getting out more? I know you don't like muggles, but you guys can't stay holed up in the house all the time. Especially because I'm gone for school. I know you love each other and all that gross lovey-dovey stuff, but you need to make some friends. Since you guys keep making the excuse that you wouldn't know where to go, I found some places. Dad, there's a book store near our house that seems very nice. And Papa, there's a dance studio just down the street from the park that you could check out._  
_Look, please just think about it. I don't want you guys to be lonely!_

_Love,_  
_Mu  
_

* * *

This letter arrived around midday, when Voldemort Quirrell were eating lunch. There was a tapping at the window, and Voldemort got up to see a barn owl staring blankly at him. He made a face. Messenger owls had always creeped him out, but there was an extra layer of nervousness at the thought of how easily the birds found them. He knew it was just an address, but by Wizard God it spooked him every time. He always felt like they knew more than they let on, and he had on more than one occasion checked to see if they were animagi. Quirrell said they were just birds and that there was no need to worry, but Quirrell also didn't bawl his eyes out during High School Musical 3, he'd been wrong before. Voldemort retrieved the letter from the owl, eying it suspiciously, then returned to the table with Quirrell, who was halfway through a sub sandwich. He opened the letter and smiled at Mu's handwriting. It was similar to Quirrell's, but slightly neater and less sharp.

Quirrell stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and held out his now-empty hands. He said something through the sandwich that Voldemort assumed was an request to read the letter.  
"Ew, chew your food first. Basic table manners Quirrell. I'm not asking for a lot."  
Quirrell rolled his eyes but finished the sandwich and motioned for the letter, which Voldemort slid across the table. While Quirrell examined the letter, Voldemort thought about what Mu had said. He did want to get out more, but they risked being caught and that wasn't worth it... right?  
Quirrell placed the letter on the table. "What,, what d-do you think?"  
Voldemort sighed and pursed his lips. "I think,,, ughhh, Squirrel, I think she's right. But I don't like it." He sat down next to Quirrell, leaning his head on Quirrell's shoulder.  
Quirrell clicked his tongue. "We c-can't just start going out. People would notice."  
"Maybe,, how about we start small? I can go to the grocery store with you at sometime other than five in the morning."  
Quirrell grinned. "Yeah, and..." he trailed off, still smiling.  
"Quirrell?"  
"We c-can finally make that- that rollerblading date, yeah?"  
Voldemort grinned. "Yeah."

Voldemort and Quirrell sat in easy silence for a second before Voldemort got irritated by the dishes on the table and stood up to wash them. Quirrell leaned on the table, and Voldemort returned from the sink and sat down by Quirrell.  
"Maybe it's time for me to let go, Quirrell," Voldemort sighed.  
"What do you m-mean?"  
"I dunno,,, it's just really exhausting hating so many people all the time. And,, you know, if I could let go of hating Harry Potter, maybe I can let go of hating muggles and mudbloods too."  
"Well, I'm no psychologist but I'd- I- I'd say you already have."  
Voldemort smiled. "I guess I have."

* * *

Mu was almost done with breakfast by the time the next message arrived. She was talking quietly with Yvette when another owl swooped in and dropped a small envelope on her empty plate. She was about to put it away when Melody snatched it up and opened it. She made a face. "Who are they?"  
Mu grabbed the letter or rather, the photo back from Melody. It was polaroid photo of Voldemort and Quirrell on a walk in the park. Voldemort was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and looks a bit uncomfortable, while Quirrell was wearing a sweater and slacks and looks slightly less uncomfortable but also like a substitute teacher. On the bottom, in Quirrell's handwriting, it said _'taking your advice.'  
_"Half truth half truth half truth," her brain reminded her.  
"Oh, that's- um,, those are my dads," Mu explained.  
"How come you get two? I only get one," Emily frowned.  
"Sorry,," Mu apologized.  
Yvette gave Mu an odd look but didn't say anything. Mu hoped she wasn't angry about the dad thing. That would suck.  
"What does "taking your advice" mean?" Melody pried.  
"Oh they uhh, they don't get out much and I thought they should," Mu explained.  
"Ohhh," Melody nodded.  
"Who took the photo? Don't tell me you have a mom too," Emily asked. Mu wondered if she was joking. She was probably joking.  
"No I don't. I don't actually know who took it,, probably just someone they met."  
Melody looked like she was going to say something else, but Yvette brought up something about the book she was reading and Melody decided to interrogate her instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~don't fucking ask me how voldemort manifests in the photo my brain is not operating and i felt like it shsh~~  
>  please give me validation i have no self esteem and barely managed to crank out this chapter in spite of writers block sdjhsgfa


End file.
